Terminal Darkness
by lts29
Summary: Set of 100 word drabbles written for the Twilight 25 contest. Edward's perspective of a few key events in the Twilight Saga. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt**: Platonic  
**Pen** **name**: lts29  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

**These are hundred word drabbles written for the Twilight 25 contest. In this story, there will be six drabbles that chronicle some of Edward's thoughts and experiences during the Saga. **

**Thank you very much to my beta (and samer) youngxgirlsxhearts. She's also doing this Twilight 25 thing. You should go check her out. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I am not Stephenie Meyer. **

Edward struggles with perfection. Not his own supposed perfection that Bella claims to see, but Bella's unique brand of perfection. Sure, he can see the flaws empirically. Her hair has split ends and she routinely misses large swaths of hair when she shaves her legs. He's heard Jessica Stanley think, several times, that Bella's chin is too small, forehead too big and nose too upturned. But, he can't _really_ see any of this. Instead, all he can see is her…her aura, her spirit.

She's the Platonic form of his ideal mate, his own beautiful embodiment of _eros_ and _agape_.

**Please review to let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt**: Crave  
**Pen name**: lts29  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

**Thank you very much to my beta (and samer) youngxgirlsxhearts. She's also doing this Twilight 25 thing. You should go check her out. **

With Bella's perfection now marred, Edward makes a decision. The collective desire for blood is too strong to allow Edward to stay. He thinks he can handle himself, but having to wrestle the bloodlust of the others is too much, both physically and mentally. If it hadn't been Jasper, it would've been someone else. Esme, maybe Emmett. Or himself, the most likely and worst option.

Pretending won't work anymore. He won't allow it. He convinces himself that it's for the best.

"Wait!" He wavers, then remembers the blood. The longing.

"Take care of yourself…"

The clean break is for her.

**Please review to let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt**: Jealousy  
**Pen name**: lts29  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

**Thank you again to youngxgirlsxhearts for being an awesome beta. Check her stuff out. **

The craving has changed. Instead of blood, he now wants Bella's undivided attention. She's a neutral European country, and he's the blitzkrieg, breaking on the citadel of a friendship that he caused with his determination not to hurt her.

He cannot blame her. He remembers the crushing loneliness of their separation and cannot begrudge her a friend. He can blame the puppy though, and he does, often. Jacob gets her, alone, in a dirty garage. Edward can provide a clean bed in a house full of bloodthirsty vampires.

He's not even sure which he'd pick. Therefore, he cannot blame her.

**Please review to let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt**: Sour  
**Pen name**: lts29  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

**Thank you again to youngxgirlsxhearts for being an awesome beta. Check her stuff out. **

He blames himself. Ink blots of blue and black spread on her creamy skin, and he never hated the taste of his own venom more than he does right now. The bitterness of it swirls on his tongue as he watches blood pulse under her skin. He presses his cold hand onto her hot skin, telling himself that he's helping reduce the swelling, but he knows the truth. He likes the heat and he likes the blood and the desire to feel it surround him is what caused this problem.

But its sweetness has been marred along with her flesh.

**Please review to let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt**: Plea  
**Pen name**: lts29  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

**Thank you again to youngxgirlsxhearts for being an awesome beta. Check her stuff out. **

Edward's chocking on the sour words. Drowning in them. He doesn't even know how he gets them out, but only one sticks in his mind, again and again.

"Puppies…"

It's all he's got. For days, he's been thinking of nothing but solutions. This is it. It tears him apart from the inside, but he'll do it. For her.

_Like a rental movie…_

He hears it, the resolve slowly breaking. He's got him convinced, but Jacob's not the tough sell. It's her: Rosalie's incubator, Jacob's lost love, his…everything. He knows it won't work, but he has to try.

For Bella.

**Please review to let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt**: Crusade  
**Pen name**: lts29  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

**Thank you again to youngxgirlsxhearts for being an awesome beta. Check her stuff out. **

All of his pleading had somehow worked. Both of his girls were alive and they were all happy. He knew it was too good to be true.

And, now, now they stand against a campaign to destroy all the good in his world. Carlisle and Edward fight with words. Bella, who has always loved the wrong things, has all of them under her protection against this self-righteous crusade.

But it's over and they are victorious.

He can hear her now and he's laughing and cursing. They are together and happy and there can never be another love like theirs. Ever.

**Let me know what you thought of this crazy little experiment. Did it work? Did it fail miserably? I'd love to know your thoughts and thanks for reading. **


End file.
